Small World
by Inquisitek
Summary: {Contains Taang, Zutara, and Sukka as this goes. As well as TLOK characters}. It's the anniversary, Hank Aero was too young to remember when his entire family was killed in a forest fire. After a fun day with the gang and his best friend Terra. A mysterious young girl who reveals to be his long lost younger cousin moves in with him at his foster home. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Anniversary

**Author's Note**

 _I hope I did well on this, I've always been so inspired by the works here and Deviantart. I was inspired to follow up on story making. Being eaten away by all these ideas and creativity swimming in my head. Well enough of that junk._

 _Has Taang, Zutara, and Sukka pairs. Also contains some amount of swearing, and possibly inappropriate humor. Also changed names._ And some deep dramatic moments.

 _ **Hank Aero** \- Aang_

 _ **Terra Beifong** \- Toph (wish i did more effort in the last name)_

 _ **Kat Aippaq** \- Katara_

 _ **Saxon Aippaq** \- Sokka (Aippaq: Inuit for "companion")_

 _ **Malu Aero** \- first name unchanged but shortened  
_

 _ **Rico Netsu** \- Zuko (Netsu: Japanese for "heat") **  
**_

 _(Aippaq: Inuit for "companion")_

 _(Netsu: Japanese for "heat")_ _ **  
**_

 _Characters and familiar themes, and plots do NOT belong to me, all owned and created by **Michael Dante Dimartino** and **Bryan Konietzko**_

 _IMPORTANT: Feel free to address this work in a **KIND** , **PROPER** , and **REASONABLE MANNER**_

 _Well here we go..._

 ** _SMALL WORLD_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _~The Anniversary~_**

Backstory 

_It was about 15 odd years, since that horrible day happened. Hank was never really there to see it. He was only 2 years old, but was sick that day and left in the care of friendly neighbors. It was a large family reunion everyone came but him. It was held at a large, widely wooded, beautiful campground up-state. But due to drunkard, care free campers the unattended fires set a large area forest in flames. The area where the Aeros happened to be when the flames surrounded them and wiped them all out. 15 years later, Hank was deeply troubled by that sad day he will never remember, and had no memory of any of his family. He lived in foster care following the incident with a loving family. Had a brilliant school district. And made friends with wonderful people. The family he always wanted. But he always was irritable, depressed, and sad every year when this day came. In contrast to the young man that always brought joy to his little circle, which was unnerving to most of his friends. It was the day when he lost everything. Everyone knew about it, but he refuses to say anything. The last one of what was once a family of about 50 relatives._

 _Until today._

"Hank, you in there?" A short, dark haired, teenage girl in brown khaki shorts, a green hoodie, and combat boots was pounding on a door on the 2nd level of the house. A brown and cream colored sheep dog was eager to get in as well. Since the owner of the room never set foot outside all day. and it was 5pm.

"Twinkle Toes, if this door isn't open and your ass out here on the count of 3. I'll knock it down and beat you with it!" Small as she was she had knocked down doors before. Even larger people and zoo animals at one point in time (don't ask).

"1...2... **3**!" As she charged the door suddenly swung open. But the momentum she built up caused her to collision into the the brown haired boy's taller body anyway. And in a split second they found themselves on the floor after a loud thud.

"Hey Terra." Hank groaned with both pain and happiness on his face. "How are things?"

"How are _things_? Dude, everyone's worried about ya." Terra exclaimed quite loudly. "Just yesterday you were the life of the party, and now it looks like you had something worse than a bad breakup."

"I know, its just..." Hank said while his dog was licking him, "I can never seem to shrug off the this God forsaken day."

Terra had known Hank since the beginning of 2nd grade. She remembered all those years when this unfaithful day came. It was about when they were both 12 when she knew why. "So, like I said everybody's eager to see how you're holdin' up. C'mon, Sugar Queen, Meat Head, Fangirl, and everyone are waiting at the Jasmine Dragon for us."

With reluctance he got up, he couldn't compel himself to change the night before. He kept the jeans but took off the shirt in exchange for a white one. And put on a black, zipper-up hoodie with blue stripes that went along the arms and one short stripe on the hood. And took out a pair of high tops. Terra blushed at the sight of Hank being shirtless due to his fitness and scars for a brief period of time but snapped out of it quickly.

"Kay, ready to go." Hank said less than enthusiastically. Terra grabbed his hand and walked to the Jasmine Dragon

* * *

"There he is!" cheered Saxon. A tan, pony tailed, boy in a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Everyone at his table and the one behind him turned to see Hank and Terra(gripping and pulling his elbow) walking through the door. "How ya doing?" said an attractive girl slightly older than Terra. She was the boy's younger sister. She was in a blue top, grey jeans, sneakers and her hair was let down. And seemed as glad as her brother to see him up and about.

"I'm doing fine, Kat. thanks for your concern." Hank said in an less than enthused tone and keeping his eyes to the ground then taking a seat and laying his head on his arms. Everyone looked at him with a mix of curiosity and concern. They all hated this day of the year. The predicament is completely understandable.

"I'm worried about Hank, Rico." One of the girls whispered, "He just... always seems seems so withdrawn and glum." "You couldn't be any more right there Ty," a boy in a crimson polo shirt and black pants replied to the braided girl, who would normally be the most cheerful of the bunch.

"Normally I would be annoyed by his constant chatter. But there doesn't seem to be anything more louder than the silent in this anniversary."

"You know I'm right behind you two." Hank scowled in a rather high tone. Earning him uneasy stares from everyone, even strangers. Including Rico's uncle, Saito, the very owner of the tea shop.

"So Hank the usual?" The old man asked. "Please."

Unlike Rico and Ty. Suki, Saxon, and Terra were at a safe distance to whisper plans. "Y'know what? I had it with this. Its time to drag his sorry ass at to somewhere fun," Terra whispered to the older couple. "But where to?" asked Suki. Saxon replied. "There's a super large county fair just ten minutes away from here. I can see the fireworks going on right out the window." All three nodded as a sign of unspoken agreement and went back to their meals.

"Well this should be fun, May." Said an intimidating girl in wearing a red top and and skinny jeans. "I'm not one for fairs, Azula, but I'd like to stick around to see this impending disaster."

* * *

After 10 minutes of arguing, to much of his chagrin he agreed to go to that fair. But during the drive he suddenly refused to go. Rico anticipated this and used strong herbs from Uncle Saito's kitchen to knock him out. Knowing that Terra would punch him to knock him out. And he was right, since Terra seem disappointed.

Hank woke up and looked around and saw that he woke up on picnic table surrounded by his friends. Who were all stuffing their faces with funnel cakes, candy apples, mini doughnuts, award winning BBQ meats and cotton candy. And peered his eyes in multiple directions and saw over sized crops with blue ribbons, a petting zoo, and an eat off. And also heard Back Down South by Kings of Leon playing in the background.

"You jerks" Hank sneered and everyone snickered. "Don't be like that Twinkle Toes! Look around you. I bet you $100 that you couldn't beat me at eat-athon."

"Are you serious?" Hank replied in a tone of disbelief. "You could fit into a key hole!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHH..." Replied everyone at the table, even Azula and May.

"Is that a challenge?" Terra boldly asked with an devious grin and bright green eyes widened.

"Bring it ya little toothpick"

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..."**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Everyone turned to Saxon. That was almost a very agonizing scream.

"Bro what the hell?" Kat asked.

"Flaming fire flakes."

* * *

10 minutes later the 2 17 year olds were signed up. Against considerably "larger" opponents

"The rules are simple," said a grown man in a cowboy hat and overalls. "You'll have a limited time to gorge yourself on a the dish that will be served in front of ya. Those who finish all if not a portion of said foods will be judged by the two gents and sweet l'il lady." He winked at the female judge and Terra rolled her eyes.

The man aimed a gun in the air, " _Ready... giet set..."_

 **BANG**

The rest of the gang was videoing this on their smartphones. And what after seemed like 20 large speed meals. Much to everyone's shock the last 2 standing were a muscular but thin boy with bright grey eyes shining with determination, and a petite girl whose eyes spoke the same story.

After all those BBQ ribs, apple pies, chicken pot pies, peach cobblers, spinach pies, and the thick beef chili. They were both getting sluggish. Everyone from the fair gathered from this amazing spectacle.

After the 37th mark. Terra got tired of this and faced Hank chewing with her mouth open. Eventually Terra's disgusting display and the collective foods were too much for him. He just slumped back barely being able to too keep his food in and let all loud belch that echoed across the fair silencing everyone. Terra finished her rabbit. And everyone cheered. She was given a large trophy with an 1,000 dollar cash prize and an unlimited pass to free meals at Applebee's. To even more amazement neither of them had seemed to gain any width or weight. Regardless, their friends carried them back to the cars. Ready to call it a night.

* * *

"Well this has been a great night. No too fond of the fact that I'm now a hundred bucks short. But it was great." Hank said trying to walk straight to his home with Terra at his side.

" _See,_ What'd I tell ya Twinkles? It was a good idea to come around."

"Yeah I guess."

There was a brief pause between the two. Terra broke it as after a couple minutes.

"Y'know, I've always hated this day... Everyone does."

"I know, I wish I can get over this day from existence." He replied, "I wish I can just say -'It was a tragic family accident, the only thing for sure now that everyone's dead'- then move on..."

Terra looked at him at slight shock that he would even consider saying such a thing. This was never the Twinkle Toes she enjoyed having around all those years. Though worst has happened due to the event years ago of today, Hank being irrational was never really a natural thing. But regardless, she never replied to what was just said.

They arrived at Aang's place. And stood by the front door.

"Thanks for getting me out of bed and practically having Rico chloroform me." He said with a gentle grin.

"Nah that was all his idea, I would've punched you."

"Figures, you would never take the plan when no one suffers from bodily harm."

"True."

They both snickered at that.

Hank patted her on the shoulder and said "thank you" again without breaking eye contact. And both could only help but feel really fuzzy inside, but they would never admit something like _that_. Suddenly, the door flew open and Hank saw his foster parents

"Hey Chong, Lily, what's going on?"

"You're not gonna believe this, come on." Chong said anxiously. Which was highly unusual due to his casual and laidback personality.

Hank and Terra came in and saw a girl around their age with long brown hair that stops at the shoulder, a yellow fleece sweater, dark brown-orange pants, brown Uggs and grey eyes. Hank. as the gentleman he is shook hands with the shy girl.

"Nice to meet you whats your name?"

She didn't reply. Hank simply shrugged it off and kept a smile. Chong and Lily were a bit mortified at this exchange. And Terra stared at her curiously.

Chong stepped up and said,"Hank, this is Malu, your cousin."

 _ **Insight**_

Malu is actually in the ATLA universe. She was on the collection of playing cards. I'm planning on making this little known canon character into a major character for the story. You may have noticed a number of familiar characters in the show and I don't deny that their in the show.

Well that just about sums it up, reviews are very much welcomed. And this is my first work and I'd like to know what you think.

 _- Inquisitek_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

**Author's Note**

 _A more character background and development. Trying my best to integrate Malu into a major character.  
_

 _Well... here it goes_

 _ **SMALL WORLD**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~The New Girl~**_

"So how do you think Hank's holdin' up?" Saxon said with Suki leaning her head on his shoulder while watching TV on the couch. With the exception of whom they were talking about and Terra, they all went to Saxon's house and decided to spend the night there.

"Not sure," Ty replied on a bean bag chair. "Before Hank fessed up, we had to see him like a polar opposite of himself. Since middle school! Every year on this day or even the whole week."

"Terra knew why, she knew him before us." Rico said with a bottle of root beer at hand. "She said wasn't her story to tell anyway. But she had to throttle him day and night to make him spit it out. And by then we were all in high school!"

"Those two seem to get along quite well regardless of the physical abuse that we would all laugh at." Kat smiled in remembering that time Hank lost to Terra in a boxing match at the gym. Hard.

"Yeah, remember that time when Hank accidentally gave Kate Terra's journal. And she found out and rammed him into a few lockers, denting them. And sent Dimitri to the nurse since he was caught between them." May said and snickered. They all laughed at that. Even if Hank almost had a concussion that day. They all laughed in remembrance. "Who knew Terra keeps a diary-I mean journal."

"And remember that time Terra gave her usual arm punches." Hank's, oddly enough, is harder. "And one time she did so and Hank fell over and landed on that mechanical bull, activated it itself on the extreme difficulty, and barely survived the round." They all laughed harder at what Rico said, even if Hank could've really gotten hurt. Turns out Hank was the only one who survived that long on that setting and had his face on the hall of fame. Though they couldn't undo that traumatized yet hysterical look on his face as the photo was taken. Up there for years to come. It was a day they saw their dear friends body getting flailed around uncontrollably and the near girl like screams he emitted loudly. They could view it on Youtube to this day.

"Oh-oh, and remember that other time Hank accidentally tore down Terra's shirt tripping in the park and revealed the fact that she wore fancy yet skimpy bras. And publicly humiliated him in a mud wrestling that he lost bad" Azula said. Winning the loud laughs of everyone in the room as they were gripping their stomachs and some fell to the ground. They all remembered that day (which was really 2 weeks ago), Terra conducted a mud fight and most of the time dunked his head in the mudhole. Pervs from their school were videoing the rather buxom mud covered girl shove their poor friend's mud covered face in that pool. He was smiling for some reason too. Mothers covered their children's eyes. And it wasn't just the gang. Most of their friends from school and places of work were there. Throwing them odd glares and funny stares. Eventually the park authorities broke up the public spectacle, but their 2 younger friends were off the hook with playful smiles on their faces. To much surprise to their peers, it almost seemed like they had forgotten about why they fought. Hank gave her his muddy sweater to cover herself after that.

They were all laughing and passing on more humiliating stories about their friends. But over what was 15 minutes straight they had calmed themselves and settled.

"You know when you put more thought into it those two seem pretty cute together." Kat said, ending the brief silence that came in after the last laughs.

Everyone gave her an odd stare and took a couple of minutes to contemplate what was just said. Suddenly look realizations came to their faces. Rico was the one to respond first.

"Yeah, its tragic what happened to the Aeros. But its sadder to see Hank the way he did. Terra seems to be the most cares about him. Even though her crap of having a normally rock hard attitude and terrible 'suck it up' advice."

"Yeah," May replied. "She was the one who volunteered to drag him out after all."

"True." said Suki. "Hank is normally the reasonable one but he would never admit such a thing. He'll probably make up some BS excuse like: 'I like Terra, as a friend.' But knowing him he would blush. And Terra would just be in complete denial or give us a hard blow to the arm like always. But i can easily imagine her giving her back to us trying to hide a beet colored face. I think she either has a blushing problem, or is an alcoholic."

"Oh yeah, definitely the first one. Tough as she is she can seem to be too easily flattered." Said Ty in agreement

"You hear the hypocrisy in that right Ty?" Saxon said. Everyone snickered while Azula cackled. Ty just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well enough talking gossip about our friends while they're not here to defend themselves," Saxon announced at a fast pace and stood up as he said it.

"Lets watch some horror movies! _Evil Dead 1 and 2_!" Everyone cheered as he went to the collection of DVDs and inserted Evil Dead 1 into his PS4. The movie started playing after a few things to set up and that living room is gonna be far from quiet. As the jump-scares start.

* * *

Chong and Lily deemed it best to have Hank and his long lost female relative have time to talk and get to know each other. Terra was still there and decided to sit next to her friend as they were both still quite shocked by this revelation. They wanted to get to know this mysterious and beautiful brown haired girl.

"So..." Hank began

"So..." Malu also said uneasily.

Terra stared at them both. This was an incredibly awkward moment for them both. Neither denied their family relations(Hank saw the DNA tests his foster parents gave him for confirmation). Hank and Malu or "Mal" as she preferred. Neither of them knew of each other or their families since they were too young to know what happened at the time.

"So uh... you've found out only 2 days ago that the foster family you were moving with was actually already housing a long lost relative?" Hank asked.

"Yes actually, I already knew that I a week before that I was moving in with another foster child. But it wasn't until I saw the name Hank Aero when I became curious." She took a sip of the tea she got from Starbucks before she arrived here.

"I looked up your name, saw the school district site and student blog. It said that your-or our family, the Aeros, was wiped out in a forest fire years ago at Northvale campground."

Hank gulped at this. He knew those weasels from his time in middle school would exploit his story. His circle didn't know because the story was old an almost forgotten.

"Figures that a media made up of middle school snots would just exploit that. I never wanted pity, but I got a lot of it the following couple months they released it. Newspapers can disappear, but guess it's a different story on the internet."

Terra was overseeing this exchange and was a bit dejected at that last. Hank received condolences from from everyone from students to the administrators. Even though some of them were his crushes at the time were offering their kindest sympathies it never lifted his spirits. He never said anything in response to the subject. He got fed up with it up until a bully started pick on him about it. As the prick finished he roared and punched a hole in his locker. He was already master in Kung Fu from a very young age. It was all still terrifying. He didn't even flinch as he pulled out his arm from the jagged edges of the hole and got bad cuts from it. She never paid attention to his scars in the years following.

 ** _Flashback_**

Blood was dripping down a young 7th grader's arm as an 8th grader, Hyde, the local delinquent. Was taken aback in fear by target's beast like strength, the whole purpose was to undermine the kid. Definitely not this at all.

"LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned, got out of their classes, mess hall to see who it was. They saw him with intense anger and pain his bright grey eyes that would normally hold kindness and a vibrant attitude. A lacerated arm dripping blood. And they were all scared and shocked to see it was Hank. He was normally so kind and gentle. To see him like this was something that was unimaginable.

"Frankly! I'm surprised how long this is going!" The wounded boy yelled. "I NEVER WANTED ANY PITY! YOU CAN TAKE IT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSES! YES, EVERYONE WAS WIPED OUT THAT DAY! The only thing for sure that THEY'RE. ALL. GONE! Those last 3 words were made along the gestures of his wounded arm pointing to the ground and still bleeding. Everyone stared at him, even teachers and hall monitors were too shocked to up to him and offer help.

Slammed the glass door of a wall mounted cabinet where a first aid kit was, he took alcohol, gauze, and a roll of bandage out. He tossed the kit away and stormed towards the exit cursing quietly. As everyone watched worriedly.

Terra was there watching the entire thing. She was teary-eyed when as she saw this and ran after him. She went to his house, and saw him in the porch. She sat down next to him as he was pouring the alcohol on his wounds. He was biting down on the bandage roll to release the pain.

"You... alright there Twinkle Toes?"

"..."

He applied the gauze, attached the end of the bandage roll, and rolled it around around his arm.

"Please, say something."

"..."

" _-*Sigh*-_ C'mon Hank, at least say something."

After a minute or two. his voice was a little cracked.

"I do my best to forget that day. I should've been there."

Terra looked with concern. "Why?"

Hank finished up on that bandage. "After that day, what do I got? Don't get me wrong I love Chong and Lily and how things are now. Well, maybe not after what I did at school. But I always wonder how things would be like if something turned out different. Like I just... always wonder if I was there with them."

"And what do you think would've happened?"

"Dunno, probably would've been spared by sleepless nights and constant reminders..." Hank said solemnly. " I can barely remember a time when it all seemed so... so peaceful."

"You were only 2 back then, there's nothing you could have done. Do _not_ pin this on yourself."

"..."

Terra just looked at him and did her best to hold back her disappointment and sadness at her normally optimistic friend. She that school would be over at that time and some of their fellow classmates would likely see the 2 of them on the porch as they walked or rode home. But she never minded them. Terra reached over and hugged her dejected friend. And patted him on the back as she ignored the stares of spectators that she would imagine have gossip ready.

"Everything'll be okay." She said

Hank not lifting his head said, "Thank you."

 _Following that Event_

The next day, when he came back to school. Instead of mostly throwing fearful or unreadable expressions. They all understood that he was more undermined than appreciative of their constant reminding and frequented sympathies. Kindly enough enough he was completely pardoned from the performance yesterday. And respected him enough to _never_ bring up what happened . Hide even apologized since Anji, his girlfriend that Hank kind of liked. Was pulling his ears whenever he stepped out of line. She had to do it like 20 times and Hide's ears were bright red. All the girls were naturally all over Hank and his bandaged arm. Strangely for Terra, she was feeling uneasy and kind of jealous as those airheads seemed to coddling her airhead (Ty one of them whom she would later befriend). Over the next few months, the Aippaqs moved in. Hank and Terra became the best of friends with the kids. Kat and Saxon. Terra got over a crush Saxon was completely oblivious to. Same story can be said for Hank over Kat. Despite such drama the 2 barely contained from both of the Aippaq siblings. Saxon was a fool yet very loyal and strong, Kat was motherly but very strong willed and compassionate. Attractive to most also.

And after them came the Netsus. Ursa Netsu took her children away to start a new life in here. After a bad divorce from her vile husband she took her kids away to find salvation. Hank and Rico never really got along at first. They were both evenly matched combatants. But after a number of times when the one of them nearly dies in one on one, they became very good friends. His sister Azula, was a similar story. She seemed to be the bane of everyone's existence and certifiably insane. She accidentally shot Hank in the back with a mini firework cannon during a 4th of July celebration. They all watched in horror as a loud "bang" was set off and they saw Hank unconscious, with a smoking hole in the back of his vest and a badly burned patch of skin. Hank woke up about a day later and with an aching back in a hospital bed. He saw all his friends surrounding as well Chong and Lily. Terra, Ty, and Kat immediately hugged him in relief as he groaned and tried to rise from his bed. Saxon and Rico were at the bedside stating their gladness that he was okay. Azula, was standing at the sidelines looked like she didn't care. But even at a distance Hank could see self loathing and disappointment in her amber eyes. Rico forced his sister over to apologize. She did so with nonchalance. Everyone scowled at her but Hank gestured them to wave off. He completely forgiven her despite the fact that he could've died from that. The doctor came in and said the extent of his injuries were not as bad as it seemed. It was going to scar, and the wound would leave him with an aching back so he'll need a walking stick. Though Azula never showed it she was grateful that Hank had been so forgiving. Despite Azula's craziness and her abrasive attitude that accident seemed like it never happened.

It seemed that Hank got his happy extended family after all. Terra could only help but feel good for her best friend. She couldn't have been any more prouder of what happened after that day.

 ** _End of Flashback and Prior Events_**

Terra was back to reality and suddenly realized Hank and Malu were next to her on the couch laughing while watching "Undateable" on the TV. She looked around her and noticed that she was curled into a fetal position with Hank's hoodie draped over her. She must've dozed off. The cousins turned to her and noticed she was awake. She saw them both having that kind and gentle look on their faces. _"They **are** related."_. They both smiled and Hank said softly which somehow pacified her, "Go back to sleep Terra, I'll tell your parents you're here." She slumped her head back on the pillow with a small grin.

The cousins turned to each and grinned and went back to their show.

"She looks so peaceful" Malu said.

"Yeah, a nice change of pace. You should have seen her that time I accidentally gave away her diary." Terra growled in her sleep at that word. "Sorry, journal." The older boy snickered

"So you two all lovey-dovey or somethin'?"

Hank turned around and struggled to hold back his blushing but failed. And looked down at his best friend and could've sworn that her ear twitched at the new girl's question.

" _What_?! No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" He said hastily in a higher tone. "She's my best friend, for a very long time in fact."

Terra was really half asleep, she was happy to hear that but partly disappointed for some reason.

" _Riiiiiiiight_ , lets see how that works out cuz."

Hank smirked at her and raised a brow. The younger teen silently giggled.

"Knowing her, she probably wasn't paying much attention to our conversation. We'll just tell her tomorrow along with the rest of the guys"

Malu smiled and nodded and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Hank turned off the TV. Went up to his room and pulled out the guest bed. Malu's room wasn't set yet, so without waking her up carried her up bridal style and placed her gently on the guest bed. He then brought Terra up in the same way and placed her on his bed. He draped blankets over both of them. And wished them good night as he left to sleep on the couch back downstairs. "Things are gonna change," he thought with a smile. He laid flat on the couch with one hand behind his head and drifted peacefully to sleep.

 _ **Insight**_

 _I really enjoyed making this. Hope it did well. The struggles and glitches to get this up here._

 _- Inquisitek_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl - 2

**Author's Note**

 _My longest chapter yet. doing my best to make corrections and check for typos and such later._

 _ **SMALL WORLD**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
**_

 _ **~The New Girl: Part 2~**_

"She's so stubborn! How does she even wake up?!" Malu tried to get Terra up after 10 minutes. She pulled Hank out his own sleep to help. But due to withered patience she just jumped to slapping him.

"Now you really tried everything." Hank said as he walked into his room. The windows were completely opened to let sun in, the A/C was in full blast, blankets and pillows were everywhere but the bed where Terra laid, and her sweater was off revealing the light green tank top she wore under it.

"Yeah, but evidently _not_." Malu emphasized.

"Alright, I think I got something."

Hank went to the bathroom door and opened it. "Mal, get her arms." Malu followed without question and lifted the shorter girl and helped bring her into the tub. Hank had her place Terra's head under the nozzle. He turned on the cold water and immediately caught Terra before she hit her head on the nozzle.

"TWINKLE TOES!" Hank laughed and Malu was taken aback by the near demonic shout of the shorter girl. And icy glare at the tall boy.

"Well, that's my cue." He ran out at lightning speed and Terra was already out of the tub to chase him.

The 2 ran past Chong and Lily and only stared at them as they were having their breakfast. Hank ran out into yard and Terra grabbed the garden hose as she chased him around with it spraying him. Hank slipped on the wet ground and Terra threw aside the hose and started wrestling him. Mal followed them out and started laughing from the porch. Spectators who were moving along the sidewalk and in their cars gave them confused and bemused stares and quick glances. The 2 of them were really going at it as they seemed to be both evenly matched and took turns being flailed and thrown around like rag dolls by each other. As violent as it seemed they seemed really playful and much like little kids.

"And you guys call me immature."

Terra and Hank froze and were mortified as they turned to see all their friends standing their with hysterical looks on their faces. Azula only looked annoyed and May gave a small smirk.

 _"Oh shut up Saxon!"_ The 2 embarrassed teens, yelled at the same time. They both turned to each other blushing and earned guffaws from everyone else. Including Chong and Lily who came out during that little display.

"You sure you guys aren't a couple?" Saxon struggled to say while laughing.

" _NO_!"

" _Riiiiiiight._ " Everyone within 20+ feet echoed, including strangers.

"Soooo... I take it we're gonna hold off from going to the Jasmine Dragon until you both get cleaned up?" Asked Kat.

"Will do, but I don't have any clothes." Said Terra

"Just take mine." Hank said, "I'm sure they'll work."

 _20 minutes later_

"Well I couldn't have been any more wrong."

After being hosed down, let in, and taken a shower at his place. Terra stepped out in Hank's clothes. It looked both odd and adorable. Terra wasn't wearing her combat boots and green hoodie during her brawl with Hank so those were saved. But the hoodie was covered in food stains that somehow escaped most people's attention last night. Most likely from the eating contest at the fair yesterday. So she planned on taking it home later to clean. His most appropriate sized jeans for her were still quite baggy, and she wore his favorite blue striped black hoodie, and a white undershirt. The shirt went a little past her hips and the hoodie's sleeves were a few inches past the tips of her fingers. Everyone was pretty shocked to see how small she really was, and Ty snickered in how adorable she looked. Much to Terra's chagrin, she was always cursing herself that always looked like a little porcelain doll.

"Ready to go?" Rico called from his red camaro. He decided to mount bullhorns on the tip of the hood because it looked awesome on Cliffjumper in _Transformers Prime. Ashamed t_ hey killed him off twice in the first episode.

"Almost" Hank replied, "Mal is coming to join us." He entered Saxon's car, a blue Toyota Camry. They would normally travel in more than one car since their group was so large. And there were 9 of them.

"Whose Mal, was she that girl on your porch?" Suki asked.

"She's... she's an orphan too and she's moving in with me." Hank answered.

"So essentially she's like a foster sister." Kat said.

"You could say that."

"What's she like?" Ty asked in eagerness.

"I'll tell more later. I'm not too comfortable talking behind other people's backs." Hank blandly replied.

"Hey guys." Malu said as she got in the car. Hank was perked and moved aside for her sit.

"So you must be Kat, Saxon, Suki, and Ty. And I can only assume that's Rico, Azula,and May in the red car behind us."

"Spot on, hope i haven't been to descriptive of the details of my friends." Hank said

"That's alright, truth be told you were more descriptive about T- _mmmff?!_ " Mal was interrupted as Hank clasped a hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at the two with bemused expressions.

"Lets stop right there cuz." Hank released his hand revealing a Cheshire smile on his cousins face. She knew full well why he seemed so afraid.

"Alright lets go." Saxon stuck his hand out the window. Gesturing with a thumbs up signaling to Rico it was time to go.

"Why didn't you tell them Twinkle Toes?" Terra whispered.

"I'll do it when we get something to eat."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"When we get there."

* * *

They all got to the Jasmine Dragon. Malu humbly greeted herself to May, Rico and Azula since they were secluded from the things going on in Saxon's car. She left out the part of being Hank's cousin because she secretly knew about his and Terra's whispering about the subject. She would let the family she thought she lost explain.

 ** _Flashback - Last Night_**

Terra was sleeping like a little kitten next to Hank as Malu and him were engaging in meaningful conversation. Things seemed to grow quite interesting between the two as it went on.

"So you got those stains from a eating contest at the county fair?"

"Yup."

" _Hilarious!,_ I wish I could've seen that."

"My friends videoed it on their phones. Knowing them they probably mass shared it with everyone on their contacts list and posted it on Youtube and Facebook.

They both laughed as quietly as possible due to a certain 5'1 tomboyish girl famously known for having the worst moods possible after being aroused. Hank gave his cousin a far warning should she ever be faced with a scenario when she has to wake her up.

"So how did you find me anyway? Your 2 years younger than me so hwo do you know about our family and who were your parents?

"Well..." Malu began. "I wasn't exactly born into our family." That enough was able to catch Hank by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

" _-*Sigh*-_ I'm an illegitimate child. Chase Aero, my biological father was my mother's boyfriend. They were both in college, engaged, they thought they were gonna be a family. My mother really wanted to come to that family reunion but was sick and couldn't make it. Chase wanted badly for her to come, but couldn't. She heard about the forest fire and was absolutely devastated. So her fiance was killed before the wedding could happen, but neither of them were exactly chaste. When she found out she was pregnant with me she knew I would had no where else to go. Massive as the Aeros were they were wiped out. And her family was a similar story but the details were never divulged. My mother died of leukemia a year after my birth. I was only able to get these details from her closest friends. They took care of me but they're all gone now."

Malu wore a blank expression. Hank looked at her with understanding and sympathy from where he sat. As he contemplated what was just said. Due to young age he did not remember Chase or most of his family. He did not know if he was his cousin, uncle, or even older brother. Either way he was gone. Malu started to continue.

"Nothing really looked up afterwards. I was placed in some rough group homes and inattentive foster families. And watch some friends come and go, though when they go it didn't mean they were always alive in doing so. I never had too many to begin with. I was always such the 'weird' and 'lonely' kid in the corner." She emphasized that last with a scowl. "I never needed it though. As much of a loner I was, I'm probably the most self reliant person you'll meet. I'm self trained in Krav Maga and was well known for street smarts at my hometowns. But not a day goes by when I don't lament our family's absence. I can't explain it, but even though I never met a live relative before you I always felt like there was this deep connection to them. Which is both something I wished I could have in such a long time and always hated because I always knew it would never happen."

Hank was saddened by this, but then Malu started something that caught his attention

"But that was before I knew about you. From what I heard the Aeros were a kind and friendly family and were deeply loved by many who knew them. I jumped at the chance to meet you and this was actually one of the things I wanted to do most out of my life. I always wanted to meet another family member." She finished a gentle smile.

Hank couldn't help but smile back. He was indulging in this as much as her. He leaned in for a hug and she kindly returned the favor.

"I can see much of myself in you so I won't ask what happened on your end Hank or *pfffft*... Twinkle Toes." Malu snickered.

" _You know about that?_ But Terra never called me that in front of you when we got here."

"She yelled it in her sleep while you were in the bathroom. _'Twinkle Toes-no Hank! Don't be mad at me. it was Saxon's idea to dye your eyebrows purple!' "_ She mimicked and laughed hysterically. "I could barely keep myself _contained_. I wonder what she's really like awake. And is that _really_ your nickname?" She asked wearing a smile that reached ear to ear.

"... Yes." Hank replied in humility. He then got up and farted in Terra's face for payback. He turned to Malu with a disgusted look on her face and said. "Don't judge me."

"So wanna watch Undateable?" He asked.

"Sure."

They both knew this was going to be a wonderful relationship

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"So your names Malu? Nice to meet ya." Rico said to the grey eyed girl.

"Thanks, but you could call me Mal."

 _"Jealous?"_ Saxon whispered in Terra's ear.

 _"What? Have you been drinking the cactus juice again meat_ _head?_ " She replied irritably.

 _"Nooo, I'm talking about a **lovely** and less abrasive girl moving in with your supposed best friend."_

If she hadn't known Malu wasn't Hank's cousin she would probably feel jealous. But no way she was going to tell the group idiot that.

 _"Shut up."_ Saxon only snickered at that and went back to drinking his lemon balm tea.

"So Hank you 2 know seem to know each other much about each other for it to be only one night. Somethin' you're not tellin' us?" Kat teasingly asked, followed by everyone else. Hank suddenly froze for a second as he was eating the breakfast quiche he ordered. The Jasmine Dragon has an extensive menu for food as well, not only tea. They had a new cook and he worked wonders. Anyways everyone stared at Hank with minor confusion since he became pretty rigid after that question. He finally replied before any dramatic teen romance assumptions can be made.

"Mal, here, is actually my long lost cousin."

Everyone stared at Malu wide-eyed as she was waving shyly.

Saxon broke the silence. "Huh, well the resemblance _is_ uncanny. They both look similar and they have the same eye and hair color."

Everyone agreed and talked over each other in doing so.

"Well, its great to meet you. How does it feel to be moving in with a lost relative?" Ty asked. She was excited at the fact that Hank now has family after so many years.

"It's great." Malu replied, "How many could say that their long lost relatives are going to be part of your foster family. Also, you all probably noticed, Hank's a really nice guy too. Quite happy with whats going on now."

"Well can't argue with that cuz." Hank said drinking his black coffee. Everyone laughed at that.

"So she's also going into our school district too?" Suki asked

"Yep," Terra replied, " _FRESSSSHHH MEEEEAAA **T**_." She loudly hissed teasingly into the younger but taller girl's ear. Earning more laughs.

"Terra, you better be nice to her or I'm telling her about the Trampoline Fiasco last summer. And by the way _eat a sandwich_." Hank said to her in a sly manner. Malu was in the dark as was everyone else. But they all snickered at the sight of Terra's embarassed and beet red face. Slender as she was she was remarkably light and thin. But that's a story for another time.

"Twinkle Toes! I thought we were to _never_ speak of it again!?" She scowled indignantly.

"Remember the mechanical bull? Who's laughing now?" He had a smug grin and cackled that Terra slapped 5 seconds later as he finished. Everyone, even strangers turned at the source of the loud clap. As red as Hank's right cheek was, he was still laughing maniacally and teary-eyed from joy as his green eyed friend was endlessly jabbing his left arm.

"Alright, alright, _stop! I'm sorry!_ " Hank laughed as he started to catch Terra's jabs.

"Not the most sane girl ever huh?" Malu asked Hank.

"That's why we all love her."

"Awww, thanks Twinkles." Terra said in the height of her adorableness and false but endearing innocence. Everyone couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the sight.

"See?"

"And I'm _never_ sane." Terra emphasized

"Very true." May said. Everyone quickly followed in agreement.

"Aren't all girls insane?" Saxon said out loud. Suki kicked his shin and everyone ignored him.

"Probably even more than Azula." Rico snidely commented. Azula glared at him.

"Yeah but my craziness is hilarious, her's is creepy and scary."

"True," Azula started. "But at least it didn't blow up a barn with a dry ice bomb and get arrested and get strip searched for it."

"Go ta hell, and that was in the name of science."

"Ladies, ladies... We're here to have fun. And introduce you to Mal. _Not_ have another catfight and reminisce about when our friend was violated by the police for one of her occasional dumbass decisions." said Hank. Terra gave him a violent blow to his already battered arm for that.

Everyone looked at Hank after what he said, they all knew exactly what happened. But again, that's for another day. The Beifong's barely were able to cover it up, and the police barely escaped their lawsuit for the search. They also basically put her under house arrest (with the exception of going to school) for a month and a half. She was glad enough to still be able to have minor contact with her friends. It wasn't too bad though, she was cut off from electronics but her room had its own personal gym. And a punching bag that went with a collection of pictures of people she didn't like or would occasionally get pissed. Luckily her friends didn't see it, their own pictures were there too. The Beifong's little angel.

"Besides, Scary Beauty here would be flat on her butt when I'm done with her."

"After she gouges your eyes out with those manicured talons of her's?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good sense of direction without the use of my eyes, just aim a few inches higher to get the face."

"Okay can we just go back to eating? I'm struggling to keep myself from laughing. Also Azula looks like she's sharpening her nails for battle." Malu said nervously. Everyone turned to Azula with her nail filer and they couldn't have thought her nails couldn't get any sharper. She looked like an executioner sharpening his/her tool of choice for the show.

They all laughed and went back to their meals and started talking amongst each other.

Rico then leaned over to Malu "Hey Mal, I know you just met us, but who do you think would win in a fight? Terra or my sister?

"Terra, she could've strangled Hank if she wanted to in that fight this morning. And from what I heard they're both black belts in unique kung fu styles."

"Actually yes, Hank is Ba Gua kung fu master. His master appreciated his attitude and determination enough to personally train him that particular style. Free of extra charge." Malu seemed to be more impressed as she spent more time hearing about her cousin's exploits. "Terra is kind of a different story. Her parents while wealthy enough to afford to have Terra get taught to fight, are also very protective of her to this day. Much to the midget's annoyance." Rico turned to see Terra pointing an angry glare at him for calling her that but chuckled.

Rico continued, "In a short time in her younger years she became young a Hung Gar kung fu master. Which explains how she seems much stronger than she looks."

"Yep that definitely explains the brute force."

"So how about you? Know any self defense?

"Self taught in Krav Maga. And you guys?"

"Shaolin, Katara does Tai Chi, Suki does MMA and she's a sensei, Azula also does Shaolin, Ty knows Chi blocking, May's good at projectiles, and Sokka's being trained by Suki. He's a good student, but is still a clown."

"Wow, so I'm now friends with a bunch of combatants and masters. And I learned a form of fighting that's for Israeli guerrilla. I'm kind of jealous."

"Don't be, you seem to be as strong and solid as many of these crazy ladies you see before you. Plus I'm sure Hank can train you, he's a brilliant teacher, he taught me a little Ba Gua."

Malu smiled at the raven haired boy's suggestion and was appreciative to his kind words. As well as the riveting conversation that was shared.

"Thanks." She replied

 _"I'm gonna like it here._ " She thought, then went back to drinking her tea.

"Oh and by the way does a lot of craziness really happen here?"

Rico thought about it and it seemed an entire compilation of all those mishaps, pranks, and mischief flashed before his eyes.

Rico replied, "Definitely."

"And where are we going later?"

"Hank needs to pick up his dog from a friend. After that we're pretty much just winging it."

 _ **Insight** _

_I really enjoy making these. Word of advice, if you have some great ideas to put on, nothing's really stopping you. Don't feel afraid to put up some humor of your own while doing so.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: A Day With Crazies

**Author's Note**

 _Pretty self explanatory. A lot of thing's gonna go down in this chapter. Plenty of humor and potential laughes. TLOK will also be presented under different names as will or at least reconfigured. I'll change some things about the summary as best as I can.  
_

 ** _SMALL WORLD_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _~A Day with Crazies~_**

The group picked up Hank's dog, Appa, from Lee's farm. Lee needed him for herding livestock. As they left, Hank could've sworn he saw the young farmhand eying his cousin, dog. They all agreed to go to the park. It was a beautiful spot of wilderness west of town. It was a campground, picnic, area, and where the town held most of it's festivities. There also was this large and beautiful emerald lake. It was aligned with beach areas, shoreline restaurants, bridges, cobblestone paths, and a marina. Malu was amazed by the sight.

"It's so beautiful here!" Said Malu. "To think this all in walking distance."

"Yeah, we come here on a daily basis, this is where we normally go aside from the Jasmine Dragon." replied Suki.

"Hey Saxon, didn't you face flop the last time we were at the beach area when they used to keep the rope?" Terra snickered at the memory.

"How could I forget? I'm the reason they took it out!" Everyone laughed but Saxon was... Reasonably mature enough to laugh in spite of himself.

As they walked over to the lake a park ranger came up to them with a kind smile. Hank gladly was the first to respond.

"Hey Mr. Sud!"

"Hey Hank, plan on mud wrestling again?"

Everyone looked at Terra with wide grins. They remembered what happened that day. Terra only blushed and scowled at that remark.

" _Hey!_ It's not my fault Twinkle Toes is a perv!"

"What?! That's more BS than the time you tried making me get tattoos!"

"You'd look good with tattoos."

"That's what you said to Nathan before he ended up with hepatitis from the dirty tattoo needles! And your design ideas were stupid."

Everyone looked at them with bemused as this argument was going on. Sud was chuckling at the sight of these two bickering teens

" _Shouldn't we stop this?_ " Kat whispered.

" _Nah, just enjoy the show._ " Saxon quietly replied, nonchalantly.

"Chong and Lily would've skinned me _alive_ for that party. _Why didn't you tell me you were paying favors to a frat?!_ " Hank said angrily.

"Dude, it wasn't so bad." Terra replied calmly.

"I went into my room to find Mason and Sadie _copulating_ on my bed! I took the mattress and sheets to the junkyard to burn. And what the hell were those two doing there? They're still in high school!"

"It was a frat party what did you think was going to happen?"

"I _didn't_ know it was a frat party so I _didn't_ know it was gonna happen! And you _didn'_ t say anything about a frat!" He emphasized.

Rico went up to the two younger teens grabbed the backs of their heads and bonked their foreheads together.

"Dudes, your making a scene. Frankly I don't care if you have a dirty bedroom. Or if you lie about or leave out some bombshell details. Just save it for drama club or something."

"Fine." They both said.

"These two, you sure they don't _like_ each other?" Asked Malu. smiling at her cousin and Terra.

"If not, then _that_ my friend is BS." Ty replied, "And I was at that party, best night _ever_! And if anyone asks, I was _never_ in the Chong and Lily's room with Chan."

* * *

Everyone spent the day at the park up until night. Before nightfall Terra had a sparring match with Hank, he lost, but the fight was awesome. They were fighting for 10 minutes straight and caught the attention of many spectators. Malu was very impressed by the graceful display and had been contemplating whether or not to have Hank train her. While that was happening, Ty was practicing her gymnastics, May was listening to music, Azula was on her smartphone, Rico and Suki were playing with an aerobie with Appa, and Saxon was expertly throwing his hunting boomerang. Later on, the group went over to one of the pubs near the lake for lunch and it was quite lovely to get a large arrangement of tables for the group's size. Outside on the deck overlooking the lake. They all nearly pigged out and were setting for the camping area to have a fire and sit, chat, and fool around.

"So everyone calls you 'Ty' but what's your real name?" Asked Malu

"Taylor Lee, I would normally be comfortable with either but I like 'Ty' better for some reason. Sometimes I'm called 'Ty Lee.'" The older girl replied.

"It's nice." Malu replied, she turned to the rest of the group. "So guys what should we do now?"

"Campfire song?" Saxon suggested.

"Too childish." Azula replied.

"Campfire song it is!" Rico said immediately, warning a cold glare from Azula.

"Saxon, still got your harmonica?" Hank asked.

"Uh, here."

"You're gonna sing?" Malu asked.

"I do it time to time but not often Mal."

Hank wiped up the small instrument. And was getting ready to play.

"How about your guitar?" He asked Saxon.

"It's in my car, I'll get it."

Saxon left and came back with his case in hand and was getting ready to start.

"How about _Hook by Blues traveler_?"

Everyone but Azula were shocked by this option.

"You sure you got this Hank? This is a pretty intense song." Asked Kat

"Please, I got this."

Hank and Saxon started playing the opening tunes to the song

 **" _~It doesn't matter what I say~"_**

Hank sounded just like him.

 ** _"~So long as I sing with inflection~"_**

 ** _"~That makes you feel I'll convey~"_**

 ** _"~Some inner truth or vast reflection~"_**

 ** _"~But I've said nothing so far~"_**

 ** _"~And I can keep it up for as long as it takes~"_**

 ** _"~And it don't matter who you are~"_**

 ** _"~If I'm doing my job then it's your resolve that breaks~"_**

"Whoa, I didn't know he could sing like this!" Terra said.

"Me neither." Kat said.

"Wait, none of you guys knew he could sing awesomely?"

"No not really." said Rico. Malu saw them all looking in amazement.

 _ **"~Because the hook brings you back~"**_

 _ **"~I ain't tellin' you no lie~"**_

 _ **"~The hook brings you back~"**_

 _ **"~On that you can rely~"**_

The group stared at Saxon and Hank wide-eyed this was surprising and remarkable.

 _ **"~There is something amiss~"**_

 _ **"~I am being insincere~"**_

 _ **"~In fact I don't mean any of this~"**_

 _ **"~To confuse the issue I refer~"  
**_

 _ **"~To familiar heroes from long ago~"  
**_

 _ **"~No matter how much Peter loved her~"  
**_

 _ **"~What made the Pan refuse to grow~"**_

"Dang Twinkle Toes." Terra whispered to herself while staring at him in awe.

 _ **"~Was that the hook brings you back**_ **~"**  
 _ **"~I ain't tellin' you no lie~"**_  
 _ **"~The hook brings you back~"**_  
 _ **"~On that you can rely~"**_

Hank started playing the Harmonica for the solo. And was right on with the playing on the melody, the pitch was perfect and he played every high note perfectly. Further shocking everyone. He even left May wide eyed. He then started the fast singing of the song but nailed it.

 _ **"~Suck it in, suck it in, suck it in**_  
 _ **If you're Rin Tin Tin or Anne Boleyn**_ ,  
 _ **Make a desperate move or else you'll win**_ ,  
 _ **And then begin to see**_  
 _ **what you're doing to me**_  
 _ **this MTV is not for free**_  
 _ **it's so PC it's killing me** **so desperately I sing to thee of love.  
Sure but also rage and hate and pain and fear of self,**_  
 _ **And I can't keep these feeling on the shelf**_  
 _ **I've tried, well no in fact I lied.**_  
 _ **Could be financial suicide but I've got too much pride inside**_  
 _ **To hide or slide**_  
 _ **I'll do as I'll decide and let it ride till until I've died**_  
 _ **And only then shall I abide by this tide**_  
 _ **Of catchy little tunes**_  
 _ **Of hip three minute diddies**_  
 _ **I wanna bust all your balloons I wanna burn of all your cities to the ground.  
But I've found, I will not mess around  
Unless I play then hey  
I will go on all day  
Hear what I say  
I have a prayer to pray  
That's really all this was  
And when I'm feeling stuck and need a buck  
I don't rely on luck~"**_

Everyone's mouth hit the floor as that intense part of the song was finished. He hit every lyric right.

 _ **"~Because the hook brings you back**_  
 _ **I ain't tellin' you no lie**_  
 _ **The hooooooooooook**_.  
 _ **On that you can relyyyy~"**_

Hank high-fived Saxon while he was trying to catch his breath.

"See Kat? Went off without a hitch, so what'dya think?

Everyone was still speechless and visibly shocked. Then Malu broke the awkward pause.

" _THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!_ " She screamed like a fangirl of Bieber when he was in his prime.

Everyone cheered and and Ty squealing with joy.

"I don't know whether I should hug you or slap you for holding out on me."Terra said, she hugged him and then slapped him. "That was without a doubt one of the most amazing and spontaneous things I have ever seen in my _life._ "

"That's very good to hear my unusually short friend." Hank said and grinned as he saw a slight scowl on her face. "So guys, it's getting late, where to now?"

"Let's go to our place," Saxon said. "We could watch some movies, play games, get in the pool, and try the cactus juice."

"Cactus juice?" Malu asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it's this awesome drink I got online. It's non-alcoholic and a friend of mine suggested it to me."

"And what about the pool, we don't have any swim gear or extra clothes." Said Ty.

"We'll figure that out later." Saxon replied.

"Well I'm on board, not doing anything else." Rico said

Terra got up from her laidback position. "Well I'm not tired, and I feel like doing something stupid. So whenever your ready."

"Same here," said Hank.

May only shrugged in compliance. So did Azula.

"Well I guess that's everyone." Suki concluded, then turned to Malu. "And you Malu?"

Everyone turned to her.

"I'm in." She replied shyly

"Guess it's settled then, we'll leave within the hour."

* * *

"So where are your parents?" Malu asked

"Dad's in the military, he's a captain on with U.S. 7th fleet in the Pacific." Saxon said as he drove.

"And your mother?" Everyone in the car fell silent and was aroused by the young girl's question. Saxon looked saddened so Kat answered the question.

"Our mother... Isn't around anymore. She was killed when we were little."

Malu immediately regretted her question. It seems like she and her cousin were not the only ones robbed of parents.

"We're here." Saxon said as his house came into view. It was a large dark blue and white high ranch house. He pulled his car up to the driveway and Rico's car followed. Everyone got out of the cars and walked up to the door. Saxon then said for everyone to wipe their feet but didn't mind them keeping their shoes on. There was an arrangement of blue leather sofas, armchairs, and a coffee table facing a flatscreen TV in the living room, a large kitchen, an office in the basement, and the dining room had a round table with four chairs. Malu was looking around at the interior of the house.

"How quaint." Malu said.

"Thanks." said Kat

Everyone walked up to the living room and took seats on the furniture of the living room.

"So how about that movie?" Suki said as she sat next to Saxon.

"Kay then, I got the original Evil Dead movies but we already watched those last night, The Hurt Locker, The Avengers, Silence of the Lambs, Alien, The Last Samurai-!"

"O-OH, Samurai!" Malu said cheerfully.

Everyone quickly nodded and quietly murmured in agreement. Saxon got the movie in his PS4 and sat down with everyone as it begun to play.

* * *

The movie finished and everyone was a bit saddened by the ending. Appa was sleeping peacefully under the coffee table, which was remarkable sue to his size. Saxon had brought everyone outside to the back to try out the cactus juice. They were all sitting on the picnic table on the patio. The lamp posts and the pool lights were lighting the night. They all looked suspiciously as Saxon poured the unusual beverage into shot glasses in front of them.

"You sure this is non-alcoholic?" Malu asked unsure.

"Positive!" Saxon said than continued reading the glass bottle. "Hmm, 'banned in Pakistan.'" He whispered. "Eh what the hell?"

Everyone drank but Malu preferred to stay out. Then chaos ensued, it barely took 2 minutes.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE TWINKLE TOES!" Terra yelled carrying a wiffle ball bat in a threatening way. Her boots were gone and the hoodie Hank gave her was discarded. She somehow ended up in a blue tattered tutu that seemed to have magically appeared since no one knows where it came from. And she was wearing a crooked pink bra over it. And the jeans Hank also lend her were backwards too.

"MAKE ME MIDGET FATASS!" Hank yelled hysterically as he ran up to the edge of the diving board at the pool, Terra was at the stairs of the board. Hank was wearing boxer shorts over his jeans. He was shirtless, and his stomach had drawings of jaig eyes and Cheshire teeth drawn on it.

"Did...did you just call me..." Terra was visibly enraged and her pale face was red like a tomato as her breathing became erratic. "ARGH, THAT IS IT!" She charged along the board and violently tackled Hank as they both fell into the pool. The large smack on the water happened to be Hank's back.

Malu saw the whole thing sitting on a lounge chair. She was worn out, her clothes were mud covered and wet, her hair was all frizzy, and she was just having a can of Coke next to her. She looked around and saw all the havoc going on. Kat was chasing May, Azula, and Ty with the hose while laughing maniacally, she was pretty sure she was hearing ecstatic moaning from the direction Saxon and Suki left to inside the house, Rico was barking at Appa, and she saw Hank and Terra making out in the poo-! _Wait, what?!_

Malu did a double take, as well as May, Ty, Azula, Rico, and Kat saw what was going on, though Saxon and Suki were still in the house. Intoxicated as they were, they knew exactly what was going on. Hank and Terra stopped and turned to their friends and had idiotic smiles on their faces.

"I dare you guys to dare us to make out again." Terra said barely supporting her own head but then let it fall on Hank's shoulder becoming unconscious.

"I'd just like to point out to you 2 lovebirds that we all saw that coming." Ty said with an wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, Ty." Hank said as he carried Terra bridal style out of the pool and laid her on the lounge chair next to Malu.

"Wow, so peaceful. And it was just a few minutes ago when she tackled you into the pool like a wildcat in a tutu." Malu said looking at the small porcelain girl.

"Yeah," Hank got his iPhone that he put on top of the nearby BBQ grill and took a picture of Terra. She was still in the tutu and the pink bra over her shirt. "Heh, blackmail, well I think my heads clearing the cactus juice." Ty only smirked and left to go to the bathroom.

"Same here," May said. "I'd ask Saxon for more if I didn't hear sex noises coming from his room. Good thing they were already passed that base."

"Uh T.M.I May, no one else needed to hear that, besides Malu will be corrupted too soon." Rico said after he cringed from what the goth girl said.

"Nah, I'm good." The younger girl said rubbing her shoulder. "My last few foster families or homes weren't exactly some fantasy haven."

"Speaking of corrupting young minds, wanna watch Game of Thrones?" May said.

Terra got up after dozing off. "So... What'd I miss?"

"Well not much," Rico said. "You dozed off after-!" Hank clasped a hand over the taller boys mouth.

"Uh, what do you remember before you dozed off?" he asked still clutching Rico's mouth.

"Hmm, not much, I remember tackling you into the pool and had a hallucination that I was getting kissed by a teddy bear with candy lips."

Everyone barely held in there laughter. This night was pure comedy so far. Ty came out followed by Saxon and Suki who both had messy hair and clothes that seemed to have been all wrinkled.

"Well, you two look great. Dare I ask who was on top first?" Rico asked snidely, everyone chuckled

"Oh shut up. As I recall you had a _wonderful_ night with Jinny." Rico still smiled, while everyone laughed at the burn.

"Hey in my defense, we were both wasted at that party, we've been good friends for a long time and we still are." Rico stated firmly.

" _Riiiiiight_." Everyone sarcastically agreed.

"Okay that's enough sex jokes." Hank got up and announced as he twisted his shirt to dry. It's late and we should get going. And Kat, isn't your cousin Cora moving in tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah her. I remember

"Your cousin?" Malu asked.

"Yeah she's transferring here for work, she's a detective. And she's gonna work in the city." Kat replied.

"What's she like?" Malu asked.

"She's nice, hilarious, and a bit brash and irrational at times." Kat explained

"A _bit_? She held a bully upside down by his legs in the park after he was verbally assaulting you. And she was only _12_ , and that was after she strained her wrist in a sport accident." Saxon exclaimed.

"Yeah he was an asswipe, but that was really sweet of her to do at the time." Kat said smiling at the memory.

"I already seem to like her." Terra said. "So we really should get going." She then got up, took of the pink bra and tutu that were over her clothes, and put Hank's hoodie back on. "C'mon Twinkle Toes, my clothes are back at your place."

"Comin', come along Mal." She obediently followed the two out the door.

"Goodnight everyone." Everyone replied in the same response as the door closed behind them.

* * *

"Jesus my back's burning, you sure your not into football?" Hank asked as he was rubbing his bright red back.

"Oh don't be a baby Twinkle Toes." Terra laughed at the taller boy's agony.

Malu smiled at the two. The part when they were making out in the pool was one sided. Terra's mind seemed too weak to handle the cactus without losing memory. Hank didn't seem to pay much mind to it at all. The three made their way towards Hank's house. They got inside and there was a note that said Chong and Lily were away to have dinner. Terra set out to find her clothes.

"Okay, Mal your room's set up by now so try to get some sleep. I'll walk Terra to her her place." He said with a gentle smile and a pat to the shoulder

"Thanks Hank. I'm... I really had fun today, it was nice to get to know everyone."

"I'm glad to hear that."

She went into her room, changed, then fell asleep softly. And in the back of her mind, she can finally leave the life she did her best to forget. It was really nice meeting him. She always wanted a loving family.

* * *

"So how was your first day getting to now my long lost relative?" Hank asked the small girl, she was still wearing his hoodie.

"Meh, she's much like you y'know. She has the same hair color, eyes, and smile. But she also seems kind of withdrawn and shy."

"True, but I won't pry. She came here to live a new life, so I'll respect it."

"Such a softie, you're too wimpy Twinkles."

"And _your_ more girly than you let on. Like that time you ki-!"

"Wait, what?"

" _Nothing!_ " He replied loudly and nervously.

She laughed silently. Normally she would be inquisitive about potentially embarrassing things that was outside her knowledge and involving her. But not today, she was tired and she had a lot of fun with her crazy and odd circle as well as their new addition that she will soon plan to corrupt.

"So how about you?"

"About what?"

"About Mal, you're the one living with her from here on out."

"I'm looking forward to living her. I always wondered what it would be like to have a somewhat sibling relationship."

"Same here, a nice little target-I mean someone to look out for."

They both chuckled at that last. After a couple minutes they made it to the Beifong estate. Hank said goodnight to her and she gave him back his hoodie. He left her at the gate rather than the front door. He never had anything against her parents (actually just her father). As children or in prior years Hank always broke Terra out of the estate whenever their is inconvenience. Like boring dinner parties and at times when she would put aside the notion to uphold her debutante reputation. They still do it plenty of times now. Eventually Mao Beifong gave up on doubling or updating security since Hank was the closest thing to a ninja anyone really knew. The boy even had his own special wardrobe of stealth attire. Mao couldn't stop Terra from seeing Hank if he wanted to. His precious little girl always had a talent for practicing defiance effectively and quietly. As Hank was disappearing from view Terra was silently trying to figure out what happened in that pool, she didn't know why but she thinks something truly significant happened there. " _Oh well,"_ she thought to herself. " _I'll ask tomorrow._ " But then she froze, she thought back to the teddy bear she was hallucinating about at the pool. " _Oh. My. God."_

 ** _Insight_**

 _Familiar Characters from the TV and name changes_

 _Story(left) ATLA/TLOK(right)  
_

 _Jinny - Jin_

 _Chan - Himself_

 _Cora Aippaq - Korra_

 _Mao - Lao Beifong_

 _I'm planning to integrate more characters and have this story take more dramatic and dark turns. The time to make this was very timely and caused some minor troubles. There you have it.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscence

**Author's Note**

 _Korra or Cora's here. As well as a number of new TLOK characters.  
_

 ** _SMALL WORLD_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _~Reminiscence~_**

A young, masculine, tan woman with icy blue eyes was unloading boxes from U-Haul Truck and brought them in the house with her younger cousins. She was wearing skin tight jeans, fleece boots, brown leather jacket, and a tight dark blue sleeveless shirt under it. And her brown chin length hair was let down. "Thanks for the help guys."

"Anytime Cora," Kat said kindly. "So you think you'll like it in here better than Juneau?"

"Well I know there's a lot more to see here than Alaska, It's nice to be here for my baby cousins." She said while putting the shorter girl in a playful chokehold.

The two girls were laughing and Saxon came in with the last of the boxes and set them down gently. "Alright cuz where do you want your guns?"

"I'll take care of it."

"And your hatchet and survival knife.?"

"I'll take care of that too."

Kat was a little uneasy by the fact that Cora had enough weapons to survive an apocalypse.

"Don't worry Kat, I also brought a bigass safe." The safe was a very large gun and book safe Cora planned on putting it in the closet. The interior had a number of shelves on one side and a clear space on the other with racks. It was about 1 and a half inches thick and fireproof. But that didn't help out in the least. Kat knew Cora was obviously responsible enough to handle weapons, she was certifiable combatant. She also took a number of self defense classes and was well known in their family for frequenting shooting ranges and hardcore gyms. But she always had a brash attitude accompanied with a minor history of clumsiness. But Kat complied anyway.

"Okay then." She replied uneasily.

A large snow white labrador just walked in with a bottle of beer and gave it to Cora. "Thank you Leia." Cora said as she patted the dog on her head.

Cora was setting up her safe and was neatly organizing her placed her M9, her Glock, a revolver, a scoped hunting rifle, a shorty shotgun and an augmented MP7 with a red dot sight. They were all in gun cases but labeled. Boxes of ammunition were on the shelf above. She also placed her passport, a couple wads of money on the bottom shelf. And her hunting rifle and holsters were placed on the racks. Saxon was assembling her furniture, but since Cora's room was a guest bedroom he didn't have to build a new bed. Kat was opening boxes and neatly placed them so they could be readily organized for later.

"So guys what happened here last night?" Cora asked a bit teasingly as she was organizing her safe.

"What do you mean?" Saxon replied nervously.

"Well Sax," Cora started. "There are shot glasses all over the backyard, it looks like a mini tornado hit the living room, and I could've sworn I saw a couple used condoms in your waste basket."

Saxon was mortified by that last as Kat was baffled as well.

"A couple? Suki was still here last night?" Kat asked a little uncomfortable by her own question.

"Yeah, she left about a couple hours before we met up with Cora." Saxon replied trying to hide his blush then turned to Cora. "Also I don't remember you being the perceptive type."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have this job would I?"

"Point," Saxon just went back to tightening screws. "So last night I got to try this drink a friend suggested, 'cactus juice.' It's none alcoholic but _man_ , it's some strong stuff."

"I think I'll try some later. So guys what do you want to do after we're done?" Cora asked still organizing the contents of her safe.

"We're gonna meet some friends at the Jasmine Dragon." Kat replied

"Kay then, it'll be nice to see Saito again. Also how come I didn't get to meet Terra again?"

"She had to go with her parents on some big business trip. She hated it."

"Well at least I get my chance. And how's Hank doing?" Cora asked

"He's fine, he and Terra were here last night high on cactus juice. She tackled him into the pool after calling her a fatass."

"I wished I could've seen that."

"Also we got to meet Mal, Hank's long lost cousin. She's nice and also pretty shy. She's now living with him at his foster home."

"Long lost cousin huh? Seems like a pretty interesting week so far." Cora said sipping her beer.

"So Cora, when do you start work?" Kat asked, cutting open a box with a pocket knife.

"In about a couple days, still need to get settled in first."

* * *

Prices were no object to Terra, therefore binge drinking tea at the Jasmine Dragon was really no problem to her. She was nervous as hell, she made out with her best friend out of hallucination of a drink that Saxon brought. Also after her realization after what really happened she didn't get much sleep out of it. Plus she actually enjoyed it, which was getting even more frightening for some reason, her friendship could be ruined. Worst of all, he was sitting right next to her, staring at her with a calm and nice smile. But for good reason, she was drinking like crazy and the display was quite amusing. He finally broke the awkward silence.

"Y'know you're going to burst if you keep drinking. Nice as Saito is he has a business to run and your making away with all the merchandise." He chuckled.

"Hey at least I tip generously."

"Tell that to the waitress at P.F. Chang's, you only gave her a key ring." Hank smirked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so when's Sweetness and Meat Head getting here with their cousin?"

"Soon, they'll be here within the hour." Hank drank some of my tea. "And y'know you seem a bit off today, everything alright?" He asked with kind sentiment. Furthering Terra's nervousness.

"Uh what do you mean?" She asked on her 8th cup. "If anything _you_ seem off."

"I'm serious, this is almost just as weird as the time you got drunk at the gala your father held a couple months back."

"You remember that?" Terra snickered, she remembered that night. Hank was wearing a nice, dark blue button up shirt and tie under a suit vest. And black khaki pants with black leather shoes. And while Terra normally hated dresses she was in a strapless green dress that stopped just above her knee that she seemed comfortable enough in. With a nice headband and tight but large bun supporting most of her long raven hair and one side of her face was covered in bangs. Some of the male guests threw jealous looks at Hank, they knew he never hailed from any rich family and probably really had no place at the event. But they were jealous of him because he was closest to one of the most beautiful girls at the party. And was also a true charmer and gentleman with the ladies there despite his somewhat delinquent reputation of him frequently breaking Terra out of the estate, so said Mao. Meanwhile Terra was jealous for some reason at some of her cousins and fellow aristocrats about how taken and seductive they were with the young man. Hank was furthering his suave side that night and Terra's heart was pounding in remembrance. Normally she would've saw his etiquette needless but this was quite baffling. He also had a little dance with her and was surprised by how fluent he was, which was another earned reason why he earned the name "Twinkle Toes". But this did not help her current issue at all.

"How could I forget?" Hank exclaimed happily. "Couldn't ignore going there as your friend and escort and I tucked you in myself after passed out. Oh and by the way you looked beautiful that night." That last earned a blush from Terra but she seemed to feel a little dejected by 'friend'. But Hank didn't notice since he was drinking his tea. "Also I saw your punching bag photo collection."

Terra's bright green eyes eked out of her head in horror at what he just revealed. " _You know about that?!_ "

"Your punching bag _is_ right in the middle of your room and your pictures were right on your nightstand. Glad to see that mine is the least tattered."

"Don't be so sure Twinkle Toes, I have to change them every now and then." They both laughed and things fell silent. A few minutes of that silence passed and Terra was left contemplating about what happened last night. While still binge drinking. Hank was watching Youtube on his phone while the wait was going on. Terra then decided to put the embarrassment aside and was about to ask Hank what happened in that pool.

"So Hank what-!"

"Hey guys!" Saxon's head had just popped up right between them.

Or not.

"Look who's finally here." Saxon said pointing to Cora.

"Hey Terra it's nice to finally meet you." Cora said gently as her hand was raised for her to shake. Terra politely shook her hand and was ignoring what she was about to ask Hank earlier.

"Nice to meet ya too." Terra said trying to put aside what she was about to do. "So you're a cop?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, by the way I have some parking tickets , speeding tickets, and pricks that I need disappearing so can you umm..." Terra just didn't finish, then everyone including her just bursted out into laughter around the table and earned stares from some strangers. They finished up on their laughter and started ordering their food.

"I know you just moved here but how are you liking it here so far?" Hank asked sipping his tea.

"It's nice, hope the game here is as good as Alaska." Cora said stirring her soup.

"You're a hunter?" Terra asked really interested.

"Yeah, last year I shot a buck that was enough to feed for a month and a half. _Fat_ and _juicy_." Cora emphasized. "I also brought a couple trophies with me. The rest I just sold to a taxidermist who fetched me a nice price for it."

Hank wasn't too pleased to hear about the hunting part of Cora but didn't let it show.

"So Hank where's everyone else?" Asked Kat.

"Mal's got a bad headache but should blow over tomorrow, Rico and Azula are visiting some relatives for a picnic, Ty is at a gymnastics meet, and May had to stay home to watch over baby Tom. So that just leaves us."

"I'm sure we can find something to do in our little group," Saxon said. "Eat now, figure it out later."

* * *

Malu was in her blanket and was drinking some hot tea on the porch on a quiet day. With a blank look on her face her eyes were swimming in remembrance. Remembering when she was the closest to a grisly death. And left to rot in an unmarked grave dug by nature.

 ** _2 Years Ago_**

Malu was in the woods crying under a tree for what seemed to be hours. After escaping an attempted acquaintance rape by one of her drunkard foster siblings. She was never meant to escape or survive doing it. She was lost in the woods, placed in the poor custody of a deeply dysfunctional family, and she still was wearing the zip tie that was used to try hold her down. Her knees were under her chin and tried to keep herself warm from the frigid air. Luckily before she left she had her things loaded in her pack at all times for these occasions. And she sent a short 911 call just after she hit the rapist with the pipe she was tied to. As well as an tape recorder. She always liked them in video games for some reason. She was speaking solemnly into her audio log.

"Well, I'm screwed, guess this is what it means to be the runt of the litter. I know I'm not part of that horrid family but I was always someone's bitch." Malu took a deep breath and felt the bruises on her neck.

"I always wanted to here about my family, my _real_ family. _-*Sigh*-_ , I always keep hearing about how nice they were. How compassionate and caring they were." Malu was starting to cry. "I never met them but I always for some reason miss them, so much, but they're all gone now. My dad, my mother, even the kids."

She had a few minutes to sob to herself until she heard a crack in a nearby bush. When it walked out it was revealed to be a snarling bear. It had a very large wound in its thigh and it had splinters in it. It looked at her with a blood thirsty look on its face and in a split second she ran for her life downhill. She was like a parkour expert running down the hill sliding down rocks and downed trees and hopping over any given obstacle. She lost her footing and fell on the ground. The bear roar loudly, frightening the young girl and went for a violent downward strike. Malu rolled over as the bear's paws slammed into the ground spraying snow everywhere. She got up and continued running until the bear jumped after her in what seemed to be slow motion. The bear was about to land on her and tear her apart until a loud bang went off and the bear fell on her. She was stuck under the dead animal and she tried cock her head to see what direction of where the bang came from.

"You're alright kid, you're gonna be okay." It was a female officer who had an M4 carbine smoking at hand. Malu would've said thank you if she hadn't passed out.

 _Following that Event_

Malu woke up in a hospital bed and the officer that saved her from the bear was there at her side when she woke up.

"You'll be okay kid, the doctor said you'll have a rapid recovery. Give or take a couple days."

Malu groaned in slight pain but turned to the young officer. "Thank you," she said tiredly.

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you this But... but you'll be placed in child services when you get better."

"I'm not too happy I'll be leaving the state but it's good to hear that I'll never have to live with them again. But something tells me this isn't just about the rape thing is it?"

The officer nodded her head in agreement. "Apparently there, was an active meth lab in an old shed. You have the choice to testify or not but I won't make you do anything."

"I won't, I want to start over, forget their God damned faces, and will probably have to do it all over again."

"Again?" The officer asked.

"Not my first foster home, or caretakers, seems like I can't live a normal life."

"How does school factor into it?"

"I'm a loner, always this 'complicated' or 'antisocial' kid in the corner. There were rumors surrounding my past and why I left all of these loathsome families. Terrible or stereotypical but some of them are true."

"You don't need to say anything. But I'll try to do what I can on my end to help you out."

Malu smiled and nodded. She always was welcoming to this truthful kindness. Days following that Malu departed for the main states but sadly never remembered her name. She only remembered the kindness and toughness in her voice and in her bright blue eyes

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Malu sipped her tea and stared at the woods. "I really wished I thanked her."

* * *

"Wait so when you punched Hank at the bar, he fell on the mechanical bull ride on the extreme setting?" Cora asked as she was driving her Jeep Wrangler with everyone in it.

"Yeah." Terra said nonchalantly. "I'll show you the video on Youtube."

"I suppose it's fair I tell her about the _Trampoline Fiasco_." Hank said with a mischievous grin.

"I will peel you like a grape."

"It was worth it, beside it wasn't nearly as embarrassing." That intrigued Cora.

"Hank, I'll pay you $20 if you tell me what the Trampoline Fiasco is."

"Kay then," Hank started and Terra's face just turned red with anger. "You see, Terra here decided to-!"

"NO!," Terra bellowed. Causing everyone to flinch and back up to the sides of the jeep. Her scream was demonic. But Hank quickly shrugged it off.

"Oh by the way, I'm pretty sure I saw some guy eying your ass and cans when we left the Jasmine Dragon."

" _Wait, what, when?!_ " She asked zipping up her dark green hoodie. The tight jean shorts and v-neck were _not_ helping her case.

Hank had quickly guffawed at the porcelain girl's reaction. "I'm just kidding! But seriously though, you're a bad influence on me." Everyone laughed while Terra grew angry and blushed in embarrassment then punched his arm..She respond to that by doing a quick wallop to his arm but everyone was still laughing.

"Ever so innocent today Twinkle Toes?"

"Pffft, Twinkle Toes?" Cora repeated in hysterics.

"Learned from the best. So Cora got any interesting stories from the North?"

"Oh she has plenty," Kat said. "Tell us about that time you took down that cannibal family in north Alaska."

"Maybe later, Kat I'm not too fond of the fact I was almost eaten."

"What about the time you saved that little girl when you were just a regular uniform."

"Seems interesting enough." Hank said.

"You got my attention." Terra said getting up from her relaxed position.

" _-*Sigh*-_ , Well, music sucks anyway." Cora turned off the radio. "We received an emergency call from this girl, maybe about 12 or 13. She said that there was an attempted rape going on with her foster brother. I met him before, he was a very sick man that needed to be put away. We also discovered that they were manufacturing narcotic drugs which furthered our investigation therefore their overall sentencing. The girl ran away but we caught up with her, when we got there we saw this bigass bear just jump and was about to land on her. I aimed my gun and 'bang'. The bear was shot in the head midair and landed on top of the girl. She woke up in the hospital the next day and I had to personally tell her the news about her foster family. She wanted nothing to do with them anymore and child services carted her off later that week." Everyone was left silent by the seriousness in her voice and she continued. "I never knew her name, or remembered it for that manner, let alone attend the trial. Just went on with my life, and rise to detective a couple months after. But I wonder how she's doing now."

"I'm sure she's fine," Hank commented. "If anything you helped save her from a grisly death and an awful family."

"Yeah, thanks Hank."

"Now I feel like going hunting." Terra said in awe of the story.

"So you 2 like a couple or something?" Cora asked.

"Oh dear God, _why does everyone keep assuming that?!_ " Terra groaned in exasperation.

"So you are?"

" _No!_ Don't-don't give me a reason to be annoyed already. I don't start punching people I just met."

"What about that time that senior football player asked you to pull his-!"

"Can it Meat Head!" Everyone snickered at that interruption.

They just arrived at their destination, a nice rec center at the edge of the city. They got out of the car when Terra suddenly scowled at who she saw heading their way.

"Aw Christ, it's that punk, Tanner." Terra said, as he walked up with a smug grin and a demented glare.

 ** _Insight_**

 _Broke down this particular section of the story. Cora's in here and as was mentioned in the previous chapter is with the police._

 _Reviews are always welcome and feel free if you have any suggestions for the story._


	6. Chapter 6: Reminiscence - 2

**Author's Note**

 _Taang(or Tank/Herra) fluff and more humor_

 ** _SMALL WORLD_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _~Reminiscence: Pt 2~_**

There was a history between these 2. Tanner was the mayor's nephew. Therefore he believed he was entitled to anything he wants in the town. He moved here in their school district around the just last year. Naturally with the reputation of a spoiled kid you'd expect him to do something stupid. But he was also a born thug. It's said that at his last hometown he already had a reputation and a natural talent for violence. One day during his first month he planned on asking Terra out. He already gathered a status as a popular kid. He already dated some girls and was planning to have another one wrapped around his finger. Terra was one of the most beautiful girls and was still on his list from the day he first tried forcefully.

 _ **Sophomore Year (Last Year)**_

Terra and Hank were outside in the courtyard of the school for lunch. They were talking about making plans to go over to the drive in theater over at the next county. Then a masculine boy with scruffy blonde hair, a plaid shirt, dark grey jeans walked up to her like he owned the school. He just sat on the bench Terra and Hank were on and started his cheesy pickup lines.

"Hey there, Terra was it? I heard that you're quite the lady, I can see why."

"Something you want bud?" Terra asked annoyed while the boy was getting a bit too close.

"Name's Tanner. I'm new and well, I was just around while you seem to be stuck here with this wimp."

"Heh, well nice to meet you too." Hank said sarcastically, clearly annoyed with this boys attitude as well.

"So I was thinking you could come with me to boxing match being held at the Ironworks Gym is holding tonight."

"Any day? Sure. With you? I'd rather drink piss. Take a hike pal, I bet the last bimbo you dated started dating _men_ now."

"Oh, that wasn't very nice to say." He then rudely grabbed her chin to have her face him and gave her a cold glare. "I think I'll fix that at the motel tonight." Hank than grabbed his wrist and threw it aside.

"Take it easy there. That's my friend your talkin' to." said Hank. Tanner got up and walked in front of Hank.

"I'll think I got another thing to fix." Tanner than did a front kick aimed for Hank's stomach. Hank caught it and was struggling to keep it from getting any deeper. And then pushed him off. Hank got up as well and Terra just froze at what just happened. Hank just got in a fight for her sake by some potential rapist. Hank dodged many of his attacks and ducked at Tanner's spin kick. The missed Kick caused him to trip on the ground. All the kids in the courtyard were gathering.

"Had enough yet, your like a confused gazelle flailing your arms around." Tanner became enraged at that and grabbed some dirt and threw it in Hank's face, blinding him. Tanner did a front kick at the younger kid but he sensed it and was able to catch it under his arm. As Tanner's leg was stuck in cis underarm Hank spit in his face, hooked his feet with his right leg and foot and swept them from under Tanner.

"Can't we all just get along?" Said Hank, wiping dirt from his face

Tanner grabbed a thick stick and snapped it in two he was planning to stab Hank with the splintered ends and Hank gracefully dodged each strike. Everyone was in awe at the spectacle and teachers were coming in to break the fight. But at the last minute Tanner threw one of the wooden shards at Hank, hitting his shoulder. Causing him to grunt loudly from the sharp pain. Tanner moved in to punch Hank as he was staggered but Hank swiftly moved to the side when he was close enough and left his right leg sticking out causing him to trip and slide on the ground. Teachers moved in immediately and Terra moved in for Hank as well. Hank groaned while pulling the shard out of his arm and luckily it wasn't deep enough to scar or bleed out.

"So Terra how 'bout that movie?" Hank said throwing the bloodied shard aside and clutching his scathed arm. Terra just scowled at her friend's ignorance. A teacher was already pulling on his arm to take him to the nurse.

" _Are you kidding me?!_ You get stabbed by some asswipe and we're still on that?" Hank only shrugged his shoulders to that. How can he be so laid-back.

Terra only groaned. "You should of let me handle that y'know? You shouldn't have gotten hurt. In short, that was _stupid_."

"Well if I didn't that could've of easily been you or both of us." Tanner was in the background being dragged away by teachers. Cursing at him as he was being forced in the opposite direction.

 ** _End of Memory_**

"Hey sweet thing, how're you doing?"

"Well I _was_ fine, creep. Run any prostitutes lately?"

"No, but it's nice seeing you too."

One of Tanner's friends stepped up. "Hey Tan, is this the girl you stabbed that punk over?" Tanner only nodded and smirked.

"Stabbed _who_ now?" Cora's cop side kicked in.

"The punk would be me." Cora was wide-eyed , she heard about Hank's incident in middle school but this was entirely new to her. She still had a hard time believing he could do a thing like that.

"Ah, Hank right. Did you screw her good yet?" Tanner asked. That earned a swift backhand from Terra and Hank restrained her by the arms before she could do anything else. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden strike.

Tanner held his jaw but still kept his smug expression. "At least you stopped having plaything fight your battles." Terra was struggling to get free of Hank but he wouldn't budge.

"Leave, _now_." He said shooting an cold glare and quiet anger in his voice.

"You assholes make me laugh, see ya around." Terra got free and was about to charge at him from behind. Hank got fed up and just turned to grabbing her carrying her over his shoulder, which was extremely humiliating.

* * *

The gang was in the bowling alley and Hank received a call from Malu was better and that she was coming. Suki was coming too and was gonna carpool. Meanwhile Terra was in her seat angry at what happened. She punched him in the gut for that but it wasn't enough to make him fall on the ground.

"That was so embarrassing! I'm pretty sure the clerk was eyeballing my ass!" Everyone snickered at that.

"Well you do sometimes brag about it being _so_ well toned." Saxon said, Terra punched his arm.

Cora, was aiming her ball for a strike. She threw it and...

" _Strike baby!_ " Cora cheered. That was her 4th in a row.

"What were you a sharpshooter?" Kat asked her older cousin.

"I _was_ the acting sniper back in Alaska."

Terra saw an opportunity to ask Hank this time about the kiss but they needed to be more secluded. She leaned over to him and patted his shoulder. "Hank, I'm a bit hungry. Wanna go to the French bakery next door?"

"Sure." She did in fact drink way more than she ate. So it's probably a light meal to Hank's assumption. They left the Aippaqs to the game.

* * *

Hank ordered a chocolate mousse while Terra got cream puffs, they were sitting peacefully at one of the outdoor tables.

 _"Aw God what was I thinking?!_ French _bakery?! We might as well haul our asses to Paris!_ Terra thought angrily as Hank was eating his food.

"So remember that night at Kat and Saxon's?"

"Yeah that was a really awesome day." Hank said having another scoop of the dessert. Terra was tapping her fingers and started to respond.

"So after I tackled you into the pool, remember that hallucination I had about the teddy bear." Some stranger turned around and gave her a confused look after she said that.

"Yeah?" He said, hinting his full knowledge of the event.

"Well... What really happened?" Hank was a little uneasy but maintained his composure as best as possible. He stared at her and did his best not to fall apart at the green, seemingly unintentional puppy dog eyes she was giving. "I'll be honest with you Terra," that was enough to grab her full attention. "After you tackled and started slapping me in the pool, you burned out from exhaustion, cactus juice was clearing out of my head but you were still high. And said ' _you know Hank, your eyes are really nice, they're like silver or storm clouds or something.'_ "

That earned a blush from Terra, did she really sound like that? "Also you said thank you for all the times I've been there for you like the gala, when you wanted to escape your parents for a little while, and helped you when you broke your leg." Terra was always appreciative but she must've seemed very open that night. And she barely remembered anything she said at all.

"And then you thanked me for the time I helped you during that great depression period," Terra remembered that well. Her grades were failing and she was deeply divided with her parents. Her boyfriend died right next to her in a crashed car and Hank was with them, Hank did CPR the second they exited the wreckage but failed. And Hank chose to stand by her all the way in her irritable moods. And for undisclosed reasons she was at odds against Kat and Saxon. All within the span of a month

"Yeah, I remember that."

"And then you were giving me this warm and kind look and you just got up your toes and... well... kissed me." Terra was mortified when he finished, when she hallucinated the kiss felt so right, all the more reasons to be fearful. "My first instinct was to back off and tell you that you're drunk on cactus. But you seemed saddened during the anniversary a couple days ago. And you also seemed very distraught in bringing up that deeply dark period. I just let go and... well." Terra felt so embarrassed, did she really have all those feelings and appreciative thoughts bottled up inside? "Then I took you out of the pool and laid you on the long chair where you woke up." She remembered _that_. "And everyone didn't mention this because they want to embarrass you... yet." Terra was a little silent then spoke up.

"So what was it like?"

"What was what?" Hank asked returning to his desert.

"The kiss?" Hank nearly choked.

"Well... it was nice, actually. It seemed like something you've been holding in for a while and I kinda felt the same thing." Terra was silent and was shocked at the same time. Deep down she thought about it once.

"Y'know when I said the teddy bear has candied lips that night. I don't thing I was hallucinating about that."

"What, you think I wear lip balm?" They both laughed at Hank's snarky comment. Then Terra came to a funny realization.

"Aw man, all the guys are gonna think we're a couple now."

"Well are we really?" Terra looked at Hank with confusion. "We don't seem to be just best friends, now and we pretty much said some pretty deep stuff." Terra only nodded in agreement.

"Well consider this our first date then." Hank said proudly, he finished his desert and had Terra's desert wrapped up. "C'mon, Mal and Suki are probably there by now."

* * *

They walked across the street and ran into Mal and Suki. Luckily they caught themselves holding hands and released before they got too close to Malu and Suki.

"So Mal, you holdin' up okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Hank." Hank was happy to hear that and turned to Suki.

"So Suki, hope you got a chance to know her better."

"I did Hank, and she keeps some stuff to herself but I won't if she's uncomfortable with that. And, though it's already confirmed, she's really nice."

"You Aeros are softies anyway." They all chuckled and walked into the rec center, they went into the bowling alley where they saw Cora going at it. Suki went over and kissed Saxon on the cheek and Malu said hi to Kat.

They all reached their spot and after Cora got another strike again. She turned around to see Hank and Terra back.

"Hey Cora, you remember Suki right?." Hank introduced.

"Hey Cora, nice to see you again."

"You too." Cora thought it would be appropriate to leave out what she saw and heard back at the house.

"And this is Mal, my cousin." Hank introduced. Cora turned to Malu and her eyes were wide open. Malu did the same and her mouth was agape as well. They were both silent and everyone else was just staring at the 2 in bewilderment. They looked like they seen ghosts.

"You?!" Cora said. And Malu was struck with painful memories and near death experience all at once.

 ** _Insight_**

 _Trying to add a little more fluff and some antagonistic themes. Sukka is already pretty much established and working out Zutara. Got Cora's headstrong and competitive attitude down and am trying to develop her as a young women than a late teenage girl._

 _That pretty much wraps it up for now. Hope it turned out well. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome._


	7. Chapter 7: Catching Up

**Author's Note**

 _Payback and seeing old faces. Pretty dark stuff coming up._

 ** _SMALL WORLD_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _~Catching Up~_**

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything." Cora said, she hadn't seen the girl in 2 years and forgotten her name. Here she was 2 years later and she sees that she still seems like very much the same girl despite the aging. Everyone was staring at the 2 baffled at what was going on.

"Oh it's...it's quite alright, it's nice to see you too."

"Likewise." Cora said gently. "Hank's a good guy it's nice that you found him, and I'm really happy for whatcha got going here."

"So you moved here from Alaska and became a detective?" Malu asked

"Yeah, get to do my job in style over dorky uniform."

"Nice, and how are those meth-head Carters doing?"

"They've been on I.C.E., not a day of freedom coming any time soon. You were really brave in helping us put them away for good." Everyone was completely bewildered but Terra came up with the realization of what was going on.

"Wait-wait-wait! _Mal_ , was the girl from your story?! And she escaped an angry bear?! And she almost got raped?!" Some spectators looked her way since she exclaimed it pretty loudly. Things like that could grab someone's interests.

"Yeah... I'm not to happy about it." Malu said.

Hank stepped up. "And we won't delve any deeper into it. _Right_?" He said looking at everyone. And Malu was very thankful to her cousin. Everyone nodded to in agreement. Everyone walked up to the seats and Kat restarted the bowling match. Cora sat right next to Malu. And Hank and Terra were across from them.

"Think these 2 will get along?" Terra asked.

"I'm sure of it." Hank replied relaxing with his hands behind his head. "What could go wrong?" Hank was a little worried for Malu. Cora was a good person but neither of them really met under pleasing circumstances. But everything works out right? He moved over to Malu and asked her if everything's alright. She responded positively, but Hank could felt that there really was something. He did not question anything further.

Some guys were monitoring the group from the opposite end of the bowling alley. Two men, really shady looking but seemed sophisticated enough. "Boss, I thing we found them." One of them was talking on the phone, eying Malu. He was listening to the voice on the other end. "Yeah, we'll make sure she gets the message."

* * *

Hank, Malu, and Terra were walking back to their homes that night. They were touring the city for the most part. They finished up at a pizzeria and Cora dropped them off not too far from Hank's street. Terra's place wasn't too far anyway.

"So Mal, your almost in working age, thinking about getting a job? "

"Not sure, I'm good with animals but I don't have a lot of working experience."

"That's alright, everything has to start somewhere." Hank said.

"So does Terra have a job?"

"No, she's lazy."

" _Excuse_ me?" Terra said almost annoyed.

"Just kidding, though she did work as a mechanic at an auto body. She was a good employee, but her parents had to make her quit during some big fight they had."

Terra sighed, lamenting her time back at the workshop. "Yeah, I miss the smell of motor oil and sweat in the morning."

"Hm, inviting." They all snickered at Malu's snarky remark.

"Well we're here. Malu you should get to bed, go get some sleep, I'll be back in a moment."

"Kay Hank, good luck with your girlfriend!"

" _Mal_ , she's not my-!" The door slammed. " _-*Sigh*-_ ,now I know how Kat feels around Saxon. Less of the comedian but she plays it adorably.

"True, adorable cousins over goofball brothers. So... Hank what you said at the bakery."

"Hmm?"

"About the first date thing?"

"Well do you think so?"

"..." They reached the Beifong estate and Hank and Terra stopped at the gates.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the pool."

"Hey," he said softly. "It's not your fault, I know things would work out anyway if it was the other way around."

"Thanks Hank." She then did something that she never thought she would be girly enough to do. She leaned over and kissed him. Only on the cheek, but that was enough to leave them both blushing madly.

"I'll... I'll see ya tomorrow." Hank said nervously.

"Yeah." She replied shyly. They both went in opposite directions. Terra was mentally cursing herself for doing something so bold and romantic. Normally she would try to do just bold but she just stuck herself back in a situation she just fixed. And her last relationship... She took it hard. Meanwhile Hank hoped to avoid this completely after he dealt with Kat.

* * *

"Y'know Cora this is probably a dumb idea. Don't you start work tomorrow?" Kat said worriedly as she got shot glasses.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She said. "C'mon Saxon, pour me some." Cora had somehow managed to coax Kat and Saxon into giving her cactus juice.

"So who's your partner?"

"Some dude, dunno, think his name was Echo or something?"

"And you plan to make a good impression on everyone at the precinct intoxicated."

"Meh, I can handle my alcohol and mysterious beverages well." She finished her first shot and started moving on with the more. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words." Saxon said.

* * *

Malu was still changing when she heard the door ring. She went down in her pajama shorts and opened the door to find no one there but a package. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"Stay out of our way." She begun reading. "Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. And relive hell." She opened the package and was taken aback by what she got. It was an tattered family photo of the Carters with her in it. And an old stuffed animal that she left behind by accident in Alaska.

 _ **Insight**_

 _Thinking about changing the names back, it'll take a ton of editing but willing to do some changes if desirable. Put up the recommendations in reviews. This is the shortest chapter I've done so far and I have done so far. Trying to cut down as much filler as possible. So there you have it, I'm not too proud of it but trying to sort some things out._


End file.
